Rolling bearings of the type mentioned at the outset are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,199 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,698 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,046 B1. In each of these cases, an outer ring of a radial rolling bearing designed as a roller bearing is elongated in the axial direction by a spring section, which is fastened to a housing part with the aid of a screw connection.